Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros/Tales of Roku Episode 1
=Episode 1: Reversal Evolution= Description This episode takes place after Episode 4 of Digimon Spirit Xros. When Davis Motomiya and T.K. Takaishi visit Dawn and Dusk for a special mission (defeating a Devimon), they accidentally swap Digivices, resulting in majorly different Digivolutions. Episode 1 “When are they getting here?” Dawn griped. “We are assigned on a mission with Tamers from another Hall, and they don’t even get here on time? Come on, Dusk. It’s been three and a half hours! They aren’t getting here!” “They live far away from Roku,” Dusk said. “Maybe they just got the times wrong or something.” “Well, they need to learn their math!” Dawn growled. “We’re leaving, Coronamon!” Coronamon followed without question. “They’re here!” Dusk called just as they got up. A goggled, brown-haired boy stepped out first with a Veemon. “Hello!” he said. “Are you two Dawn and Dusk? I’m Davis Motomiya, and this is my partner, Veemon.” Veemon smiled and said, “Nice to meet ya!” Then a blonde-haired boy with a hat on stepped out. Not much else of him could be seen; he was carrying all of his and Davis’s luggage. “Davis!” he groaned. “Why did you bring so much stuff? We’re just staying overnight, not moving here! I told you to pack just one suitcase, like me, but no, you had to bring all this extra stuff!” A Patamon flew up and took one of the suitcases. “I’ll help, T.K.!” “So, what’s the mission?” Davis asked. Dusk checked his Digivice. “We have to go to the Observatory where a Devimon has appeared. Patamon nearly dropped the suitcase. “I hate Devimon!” he roared. To silence him, T.K. put a hand over Patamon’s mouth. When they got there, they saw the Observatory was completely dark. So, they tripped. The four of them grabbed for their Digivices. Something turned the lights on. They all locked eyes on Devimon, and activated their Digivices without thinking. The Digivolutions weren’t what they normally were. T.K. and Davis got some of their Spirit pulled into the glowing forms that were their Digimon. “Courageous-Style Spirit Xros!” Davis cried instinctively, before he could think. “Hopeful-Style Spirit Xros!” T.K. followed. Instead of Flamedramon and Pegasusmon like they were hoping, Davis and T.K. Spirit Xrossed their partners! When they dropped their Digivices, they took the wrong ones! Veemon became SolarFlamedramon, a glowing orange version of Flamedramon. And Patamon became LunarAngemon, an Angemon with moon-themed weapons and armor. Dawn and Dusk knew then that their Digivolutions wouldn’t be the same, either. Having taken Davis’s Digivice, Lunamon used the DigiEgg of Friendship, becoming Frozemon, crying out, “The Tears of Friendship! Frozemon!” And as T.K.’s Digivice was in Dawn’s hands, Coronamon cried, “Shattering Hope! Lumimon!” Devimon laughed. “Do you think you can stop me just with a few Digimon?” he howled in laughter. He signalled for many DemiDevimon to fly out of their hiding places, performing his own Spirit Xros. “Demon-Style Spirit Xros!” he roared. His form he created was PhenexDevimon. PhenexDevimon looked actually very much like Devimon, but had ten pairs of wings. “Now what are you going to do?” he laughed. “In this form, I am far stronger!” “Yep, you definitely look it,” Davis joked. “SolarFlamedramon, attack!” “Solar Burst!” He punched PhenexDevimon in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. “Is it just me, or is he really weak?” Dusk said. “Bright Light!” Lumimon cried. PhenexDevimon was blinded by the light. “Yeah, he is,” T.K. agreed. LunarAngemon used Moon Frost, freezing their opponent. Frozemon used Deep Freeze, completely immobilizing PhenexDevimon. To finish him off, Frozemon and Lumimon combined their powers to create the Moonlight attack, sending sharp blades of bright ice to cut PhenexDevimon. When the ice blades cut all the way through his icy prison, LunarAngemon and SolarFlamedramon performed another dual attack, this one called Lunar Burst, which sent burning rocks to attack PhenexDevimon. He finally reverted to a DigiEgg. “Yes!” Davis cried. All four Digimon returned to their Rookie forms. “Well, here’s your Digivice back,” Dawn handed T.K. his Digivice, prompting the others to do the same. The next day, Davis and T.K. left Roku. “Well, it’s been nice meeting you,” Davis shook both their hands, but hugged Dawn, much to her disdain. T.K. shook their hands as well. “See ya,” he said. “Maybe one day, you two can come visit Odaiba.” “Maybe,” Dawn said. Digivolutions Major Events *Davis and T.K. from Digimon Adventure appear. *Lunamon and Coronamon Armor Digivolve.